User talk:Animesuki
Welcome Animesuki }! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} Re: Interesting Stuff I never heard of a theme like that. I'll have to check it out sometime. And I check Willeke's scanlations page often to see if she's got new KilluGon doujins up. I was on there just the other day, too. The newest ones she has are the ones scanned by Pheonix Thunder. At least, that's what I saw. If there was something newer than that, I didn't recognize it. As for Togashi being alive and can draw, I'll get excited when I hear something anout an official start-up date for the manga/see a new chapter in my inbox. Until then, I'm just gonna remain angry at Togashi for going on a year-long hiatus. ... I can't remember the exact day the last chapter came out but I know it's been at least a year. ~Jay (talk) 20:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just downloaded that theme and I like it. It's pretty interesting. Thanks for the link. ~Jay (talk) 20:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Redux I thought I told you before that I don't mind how long you take to vote in the poll. I understand your need to reread it. After months of no updates, I kind of had the urge to reread it, as well. Haha. I reread some parts to make sure the info I had in my last chapter was consistent with what I had before but that was basically it. Anyway, take your time. I don't mind. I'll just be working on the story while you catch up. By the way, I'm sure you'll be surprised at the twist in the last chapter. Heh heh. Yeah. I've seen those stories. I even saw them raw. The one that scanned them, and now the one that does the editing for Willeke, is someone I talk to on Skype. So, when she gets them done, she tells me and sends them off to Willeke. But when she scans them she gives me a link (which she gives everybody on Facebook). I think that's my fvorirte of the stories, too. I liked the Leopika moment in it because it was funny. I also liked the third story (I don't know what it's called and can't look it up right now because I'm at a hotel and, therefore, don't have access to my doujins) where Killua imagines Gon as an angel. Ha. And, in case you're wondering, I haven't done much on the Redux because I've been busy/away. ~Jay^^ (talk) 23:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) In Regards to... So, CupidKirby (the one that's editing willeke's translations) told me about a post willeke did and somebody commented that somebody mentioned me about writing a story about Killua having seizures after pulling out the needle. Well, she linked me to the post and I read the comment and I saw that it was you that said that. While I'm glad, and kind of honored, that you'd think of me to write it, I think you should know that I can't write it if I'm not inspired to write it. As I said in the Redux (an A/N on chapter 10 or 20), I can only write if something comes into my mind. So, yeah. Thanks for thinking of me, it's just that, I sort of have my hands full at the moment. ~Jay^^ (talk) 03:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can recommend a good stories. The first one is "JanKenPon" by Butterfree. It's a collection of three-shots. And right now, there are three completed with one chapter of the next one. Another one is "You've Received a Relationship Request" also by Butterfree. It was originaly a script idea by her and Phoenix Thunder and it's about Gon discovering the "wonders" of Facebook. There are three chapters to it right now and I've only read the first one but it is hilarious. I can put in a good word for you so you can be invited to the wedding, too. There's also one I'm reading called "Heh Killua" by dadou. I'm not sure if you'd like it though, it deals with some pretty mature stuff like rape. I'm constantly on the lookout for more KilluGon stories (I even found some on Tumblr that I've reblogged and others that I have yet to read) so if you ever want a good KilluGon story to read, just ask me and I, in return, might ask Butterfree/CupidKirby (They're the same person) because she likes to keep up with the GonxKillua archive on ff.net. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you I am very happy myself too. Thanks for your support Animesuki-chan. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Nee-tan. Yes you can but then I am calling you Nee-tan, Nee-tan. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) alright Imo-tan. BTW tan is a cutesy way of saying chan. Re: Finished Thanks. I was a little surprised when I thought of Kitakura doing that, too. Haha. I can't answer your question about Yellmi and Hysoka, though, as that's gonna be in the next chapter. Haha. Yeah. What if he had done it to the end? I really couldn't say. Things might have changed. And not in a good way. Or, kind of a good way? I don't know. You can decide that. Yeah, the way he called Killua's name was creepy. Thing is, I think I had originally thought he was gonna be a ghost or apparition or something like that. Did something happen between Leorio and Kurapika? I don't know. I think that's best left to the reader's disgression. It's alright, I have people reply to me on Skype a lot so anywhere is fine. "Gon", eh? I think that might be the most popular one. Thanks, again. I don't mind. It's not like anybody else is using my Talk page. Re: Following a story I guess it would be possible, but I'm not sure. Actually, now that I think about it, it might not be possible. Because when you follow a story, you get an email and if you don't have an account on ff.net, then they wouldn't know what email to send it to. But it doesn't take much to sign up for an account on ff.net. It shouldn't be too much trouble and you're under no obligation to do anything except read stories. Actually, you don't have any obligation to do anything including reading stories. I'd say if you want to be kept up to date about my stories, then the easiest route is to sign up for an account on ff.net and follow me. ~Jay^^ (talk) 04:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I just did a check and it turns out that you do need an account on ff.net in order to follow a story. ~Jay^^ (talk) 04:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: HxH cards Hello Animesuki! In all honesty, I don't know either. LOL. Someone just uploads the images and I only put the licenses and the images into the galleries. I think it's from a game or something. You can ask Jasmine, she uploads the images :) - Darkchylde (talk) Re: References :) Hi thanks for your effort Animesuki-san! If you're familiar with the Chimera Ant arc, that would be great since I haven't read that arc in the manga yet. Thanks again! 13:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, sorry for the trouble about the Chimera Ant arc. And thanks again, Animesuki-chan! :D 13:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 122 Sorry but I am not yet done. I am still going through Chaper 121 and below. But I can do the remaining references for Greed Island soon. Thanks for notifying me! 06:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : I'll do my best. Thanks again. 06:27, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Edit Stats Putting up your edit stats to help me with my badge forums, hope you don't mind. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I removed it that time since it had an error in it. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hello there Animesuki. How's it going ? I heard that you had some disease. Are you alright now ? I see that you like Black Butler very much, right? Well I am also fan of those series. Also I want to know that if you have account on this site [1]? FinalFlash18 (talk) 15:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Reply I was checking out OPN's talk page or pretty much stalking you could say and that's where I came to know about your problem. I only watched first season of Black Butler because of it's awesome dubbing (if you want to check then go to animeanimaxdub.blogspot.com but I am unable to download it from that site) and of course of Sebastian. I didn't quite liked the ending of it though. Are you a high schooler and what is your favorite genre in the anime ? Mine is comedy, romantic and ecchi. And lastly about that site, I have an account there. If you are interested then check it out http://myanimelist.net/profile/FinalFlash18 2. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 If plot and characters what you want, then I have some good recommendations - Death Note- A true masterpiece and must watch series. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood- A series with good plot with nice turns of events. Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu - It is one of my favorites and it's movie topped the chart. Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu- You will ROFL and have fun watcing this, I guarantee that. Maison Ikkoku- Although it is classical anime, it has nice plot with good character development. SKET Dance- Last but not least, it is very good shounen anime. And if you are going to watch this don't drop it until you watched ep 25. The main characters have very sad past and it really has good character development. Well that's all. You'll certainly like it. Afterall you've said that we have something in common :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 So, do you any account on any website like Myanimelist to keep record of your anime ? Also if you are going to watch Death Note then I recommend that you watch it in dub because besides Miyano Mamoru others are not very effective in voice acting. Again it's my opinion though. FinalFlash18 (talk) 14:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 You know what, a new Black Butler series is announced! FinalFlash18 (talk) 21:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Here's the link http://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=731189 1. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 You are welcomed =) FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Re: Wii-chan's giveaway Thanks for telling me about that. I really need some physical HXH merch and I don't have the money to buy any (or a place to buy except at a local comic convention possibly, but again the money thing). So, yeah. I'll definitely be entering. So, I saw that you wrote a story for the contest thing? Could you link me to it? Please? ~Jay^^ (talk) 00:53, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Just read your story. It was so nice. Like, really. It made me smile at how silly it was. It's like a rom-com only better. (Rom-com is romantic comedy. And rom-coms between two shotas is instantly a gajillion times better than any other rom-com in existence.) Great job on it. ~Jay^^ (talk) 06:53, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Noragami OST My Noragami CD should arrive tomorrow. Hopefully if I'm not busy I'll be ripping and packing. So I'll send it you then! Just letting you know I havn't forgotten., ---- EDIT: Are you happy with MP3 or do you want the FLAC's?(Daedalus net (talk) 02:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) ---- EDIT: Dam thing won't upload to any sites I use. Do you have an email address? I can try wetransfer it you (Daedalus net (talk) 14:51, March 8, 2014 (UTC)) ---- EDIT: Ahahaha it's no trouble. (Well it was trying to send it you XD). Sure I'll keep that offer in mind ^_^. But I'm happy you're enjoying it. I love the soundtrack too. Just watching the latest episode now in fact!! :D:D:D(Daedalus net (talk) 00:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) ---- EDIT: Yeah Rabou does seem a weird one :O. I agree, Yukine does seem not so much a little punk anymore XD(Daedalus net (talk) 16:30, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) ノラガミ wikia help I never asked, can you speak and understand 日本語? Need some translations on the Noragami Wikia :3. It's cool if you don't. I just thought you might be ^_^ (Daedalus net (talk) 03:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC)) ---- EDIT: Ok it's no problem. Yeah learning Japanese at your own pace is very slow XD. (well mine is). Yeah it's no problem ^_^. Just thought I'd ask(Daedalus net (talk) 13:09, March 15, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Interesting Fic "some KilluGon and lots of KuroKura"... I don't know... I don't think I'm gonna read it. I might if it was the other way around, though. But thanks for the offer. On a side note: I was looking for that Killua theme that was on my old computer. Turns out, all I had to do was look on my Talk page for it. Ha. I'm so blind. HxH cards Hi I found the HxH cards on http://hxh.rakuwiki.com/ a japanese website I'm sorry for the delay in replying T T ( Jasmine444 (talk) 17:28, April 18 2014 (UTC)) Re: References Yeah, I can probably add some time tomorrow after the episode airs. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:04,4/29/2014 :OPN seems familiar enough with the manga since he updates the pages whenever an episode comes out. You might want to try and ask him as well. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:03,4/29/2014 I am currently working on the hxh cards maybe when I finish that I can do the references, but that will not be anytime soon. Also congratulations on getting that illustrious 200 days badge. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Grammar, pictures Hey thanks for all the edits grammar isn't my best subject but I am wondering why so much material was deleted from knuckles pageSpirit sword (talk) 15:47, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again I'll try harder to make sure I word things better so you don't have to fix so muchSpirit sword (talk) 17:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello there's an image I want to upload for knuckles page but when I went to upload it it said warning image had been added before and deleted is there someone I should ask if it's ok to upload anyway or no because I feel it works better than the image already there which is the manga screenshot of knuckle and I'd replace it with the anime screenshot of him running Hello I sent the previous message regarding Knuckle page and I believe I forgot the signature Spirit sword (talk) 01:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC) References on new chapters Oh, yes, I have forgotten about that! I made a mistake myself about the chapter references. Maybe adding the Hunter x Hunter Chapter 340/341/342 should do for the time being? —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:30,6/6/2014 Hey Animesuki, thanks a lot for all the help with editing my chapter synopses. I can't believe I've done 30 of those already. With only 13 of them left to do in the Yorknew city arc I'll try to finish within the week. Spirit sword (talk) 18:59, June 30, 2014 (UTC)